


CABIN

by Significant_What



Series: THE DOCTOR AND THE HAIRDRESSER [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Significant_What/pseuds/Significant_What
Summary: “That would be the happiest that I could probably ever possibly be”, Nico whispers. “So if I could do anything right this very moment, I would buy a cabin.”
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: THE DOCTOR AND THE HAIRDRESSER [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1626325
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	CABIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vlindervin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vlindervin/gifts).



> my method in writing is that if you don't puke from all the cuteness at least once then i'm not doing it right.
> 
> also i'm well aware that most of my stories these days are gifts, but yours would be too if your muse was half as good as mine. i'm not even sorry.
> 
> happy galentine's day to everyone!

”If you could do anything right this very moment, what would it be?”

Nico looks up from his third glass of whiskey and locks eyes with Will across the coffee table. What had started as a cozy stay-in for their three month anniversary has since developed into multiple rounds of 20 questions, starting with the silliest questions they could possibly come up with and slowly getting deeper as the time neared midnight. “Anything?”

Will nods, the curls on his forehead bouncing and casting soft shadows in the low light. “Anything at all; no budget, no geographical restrictions, just whatever your heart desires. The sky’s the limit.”

Putting his glass down on the coffee table, Nico leans to lay down on his back on the floor. Will soon mimics him, and even though there is still an entire furniture piece between them (or rather an old wooden chest acting as a coffee table) this brings their heads much closer together than they were before. Nico is very much for this development.

Technically, the question is a little tricky, mostly because there are so many ways one could go with answering it. Nico has been asked the same one before, but he can’t remember what he answered – most likely because he didn’t think about his answer that much, or made it into a joke, and also was probably a lot more drunk than he has been since. And there are so many options for him to pick now, as far as answers go. He could pick something relatively small, like having his grandmother’s lasagna that he hasn’t had since she passed two years ago. He could wild and say he would want to find a way to end childhood hunger once and for all, with a snap of his fingers. He could say he wants to drive to New York and find this one guy he went to high school with just to kick him in the balls in retaliation to four years of hell.

But the more Nico thinks about it, the more clear it becomes that right now he really doesn’t want to do any of those things. (Or maybe he does. He should ask his grandfather about that lasagna recipe and have a try with it. Will would love that.) He looks at Will’s expecting eyes, sees the light from the candles dance in them, sees the corners of his mouth turned up into a more or less permanent smile, and can’t really help it when his own lips curve into a small one as well.

“I think… I would buy a cabin.”

The flash of surprise on Will’s face makes Nico’s smile grow half a size. He chuckles inaudibly.

“A cabin?”

“Yes.” Nico turns his eyes to the ceiling and pictures it all in his head. “Probably from the mountains. Or maybe by a lake somewhere. A small cabin, maybe just one room, but with a nice view and a fireplace.” Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, Nico can almost smell the logs on the fire. “Somewhere far enough away that we wouldn’t have to worry about other people. And we would sit on the porch with a million blankets and watch the sun set behind the trees, and if the lake freezes over I would learn how to ice skate and you would laugh at me every time I fall. And then we’d have a snow ball fight, and afterwards cuddle by the fire.” Nico can feel his heart rate pick up as the image in his head becomes more and more detailed. He really hadn’t meant to go this far with a silly question like that, but he’s a little buzzed and kind of high on that young love he keeps hearing about, so he lets go and keeps talking. “And you would make us tea, because you always make it just right, and – and I would tell you how much I love you, and you’d smile that smile that makes my insides gooey.”

Nico opens his eyes and turns to look at Will again. Will’s eyes sparkle. They always do, but this time they’re extremely bright.

“That would be the happiest that I could probably ever possibly be”, Nico whispers. “So if I could do anything right this very moment, I would buy a cabin.”

Three months isn’t that long a time to date someone, but Nico has long since accepted the fact that him and Will are far from ordinary in that respect. Being best friends first is one thing, but there’s also the way they have both felt since the day they met that they belong at each other’s side, even if they had no idea how much their feelings would grown from back then – and would still grow, if the way Nico’s heart doubles in size pretty much daily is any indication. But no matter how long Nico has known that he’s in love with his best friend, he still hasn’t actually said it in so many words before this.

(A part of Nico wonders if he’s always going to need that extra boost that alcohol gives him whenever he has something important to tell Will. This night makes two cases in three months, and that’s not a great score. But then again – this time isn’t exactly planned, is it? This is just something that has been brewing in Nico’s mind, waiting for the right moment to come out.)

Will’s eyes really are shining with more than just the reflection of candle light when he swallows dry and doesn’t look away from Nico. “I was – well, I was just going to say that I’d get a dog but can’t while I still live in the dorms, but. Yeah. Let’s do your thing instead.”

Nico can’t help but laugh a little; a nervous little chuckle that escapes from his lips as soon as Will’s words register. He reaches out a hand. It’s a little difficult and awkward given the angle and the coffee table, but Will’s hand meets his between their shoulders, where they tangle their fingers together like it’s the most natural thing in the world.

“I’m sure there’s plenty of room for a dog in that imaginary cabin”, Nico says, and Will’s smile widens. “I rather like that thought.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm.”

Will has had a little more to drink than Nico has, which explains the unshed tears. Will has always been emotional, it’s one of the attributes that Nico most admires about him, but it’s still not often that he’s moved to tears. Nico supposes an entire bottle of wine will do the trick to anyone.

“I can’t believe you want to hide out in a remote cabin with me”, Will then says, making the whole thing sound like a five star retreat in a resort somewhere.

Nico answers to his smile easily. “Why wouldn’t I?” It is, after all, a very nice little fantasy. No stress, no hustle, no people, just the two of them (and a dog, apparently) and an unlimited amount of time to just be.

“Would you grow a beard, to match the whole aesthetic?” Will keeps his voice low, Nico’s guess is to keep it from shaking too much, but Nico can still hear the slight waver in it.

“Would you let your hair grow down to your shoulders?” Nico counters without answering the question directly but rather making a counter offer while squeezing Will’s fingers affectionately. He knows they’re only joking, but the idea of Will growing out his hair is not a new one. It’s a small debate they’re having – one that Nico has every intention of winning one day.

They lie there for a moment, like that; hand in hand on the carpeted floor of Nico’s dingy apartment, staring at each other with sappy smiles on their faces while someone in the apartment above starts a movie, by the sounds of it. Nico knows they’re being mushy, but since no one is around to see, he’ll allow it. But if his face is anything like Will’s is now every time he talks about Will to his friends back home, then he thinks he can finally understand why they’re all so keen on meeting him. Maybe Will wouldn’t mind coming with on spring break.

After a while Will scoots over a little, clearly in an attempt to be as close to Nico as possible without actually getting up. His plan backfires a little, as he bumps his hip on the corner of the coffee table chest. He lets out a curse that’s actually more like three different curse words blended into one in his drunken haste, and Nico just laughs. That causes Will to start laughing, too, and they spend the next few minutes giggling over something stupid, and wow, Nico really loves Will a lot.

“Hey”, Will says as if he’s heard what Nico’s thinking and takes a breath that calms him back down into a sap. “I love you too, you know?”

Nico doesn’t understand why it’s stated like a question, when he has not questioned Will’s feelings since the day they actually started dating. “Yeah, I know.” Will is not one to hide how he feels, and it doesn’t matter that things sometimes go unsaid when they most certainly are shown. This is just one of the many ways Will and Nico’s opposite qualities complement each other perfectly. Nico really has no idea how he has managed to find himself such a wonderful guy like that, but he is eternally grateful.

“You know what”, Nico then says, because he’s on a roll, and because even though the buzz of his whiskey is wearing off he’s still riding a high he hasn’t in a long time and he needs to go all out, “it would be totally reasonable for you to get a dog if you moved here.”

Isn’t moving in together just a matter of time at this point? Nico doesn’t know. He’s never has a relationship like this, and he knows Will hasn’t, either. He doubts anyone has had a relationship quite like theirs, to be fair, and in that sense he believes no timelines and restrictions actually bind them. And judging from the look on Will’s face he’s made a right call. Honestly, if Nico can make Will’s face light up like that once a day for the rest of his life, he’ll know he’s made it.

“That”, Will stresses, sounding almost breathless from what must be excitement, “sounds like an idea we should totally revisit when I’m more sober.”

And that’s alright. Will really is quite buzzed, and while Nico knows Will’s going to be okay in the morning, he really would also like to have this conversation later. In daylight. Probably after he’s gotten some food in him, too.

Nico knows they should get up soon and go to bed o they’re going to end up sleeping on the floor. He also knows that he should really check up on the candles, because he’s a responsible adult and whatnot. But right now? He’s just very content on lying there on the floor, playing with Will’s fingers and daydreaming about what the future might hold.


End file.
